


Little Creative Twins

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Confused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Janus means well, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Nico, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Roman and Remus both had hard times focusing sometimes, and that tended to make Logan mad whenever he was trying to tell them something.They both thought at lot, being parts of Thomas' creativity. They would have so many ideas and slivers of concepts to create that it sometimes made the real world harder to focus on. It made it hard to sleep sometimes.They spent a long, long time trying to find a way to cope with their never-ending thoughts. Even Remus needed a break from his own head every once in a while.Eventually, they found the one thing that seemed to help both of them, age regression.(Title might change)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	1. Baby Roman

Roman plopped down on Remus' bed and groaned pathetically into the bedding. His head nearly pounding from the growing headache. "What's got your balls in a twist, Prince underarm stink?" Remus asked plopping down next to him. Roman just looked up at him and sent a small glare before plopping his head back down.

Remus nodded, "Ah," he said, "Logan being harsh on you again?"

Roman just groaned in response. Remus took that as a yes and he patted his back sympathetically. Roman and Remus both had hard times focusing sometimes, and that tended to make Logan mad whenever he was trying to tell them something. 

They both thought at lot, being parts of Thomas' creativity. They would have so many ideas and slivers of concepts to create that it sometimes made the real world harder to focus on. It made it hard to sleep sometimes.

And when someone tried to tell them anything they struggled to rein in their thoughts so they could focus, making them also have a hard time remembering things that others tell them. 

Roman has a notebook that he fills with notes for this exact reason. Remus just didn't care. 

Logan got mad at them a lot because of this, not that he knew there was a reason for their behavior.

They spent a long, long time trying to find a way to cope with their never-ending thoughts. Even Remus needed a break from his own head every once in a while.

Eventually, they found the one thing that seemed to help both of them, age regression.

They went through a long list of coping mechanisms before settling on this one. They were both surprised by how well it worked for them. For once, the constant streams of thoughts in their heads seemed to stop, leaving them with an overwhelming sense of relief.

It was a little strange to get used to, but they loved it. Roman had become Remus caregiver and Remus had become his. And on the occasions they regressed together, they played in the imagination.

They had never known what it felt like to have quiet in their own heads before till then and it was amazing.

"Alrighty, come here," Remus said scooping his brother up into a hug. Roman instinctually wined at the softness in Remus' voice and cuddled up close to him. "Does the little prince want to watch cartoons?" Remus asked, looking down at the, now, smaller Roman in his arms.

Roman smiled and nodded excitedly. "Alright! Now, let's get the little prince into some PJs and get you a snack." He said, holding the small Roman as he sunk down to Roman's room. He dropped Roman on his bed, making the smaller side giggle and laugh. "Now, what Pj's do you want to wear? Hmm?" He asked looking in Roman's closet.

"You have a few pairs of pajamas and a few onesies. Do you want to wear a onesie or regular pare of pj's?" Remus asked.

"Onesie!" Roman squeaked, trying to pull off his now oversized Princely uniform. 

Remus laughed as Roman attempted to undress from the pile of cloth smothering his small form. "Alrighty. A onesie it is! Now witch one?" Remus asked digging around in the back of his closet where Roman's little gear was hidden. "We have your mouse onesie," he pulled out a grey onesie with a tale attached and ears on the hood. "We have your Monsters Inc. Sulley onesie. We have your Stitch onesie or-"

"Stitch!" Roman yelled from withing his clothes cocoon. 

Remus laughed. "Alright!" He chuckled, grabbing the Lelo and Stitch onesie before helping Roman out of his clothes. Roman laughed as Remus took the opportunity to tickle Roman.

Re-Re! Sta-ha-ha-hap!" Roman laughed, trying to push his little hands away. Unfortunately, his little hands couldn't push Remus' away. 

"Never!" Remus yelled. After a little while, Remus gave Roman mercy. "Alright, alright. Let's get you dressed, Ro." Remus said. 

Roman giggled. "Oh, k.k."

Remus laughed and got Roman situated. He grabbed Roman's computer and put on a Disney movie and gave Roman a coloring book and crayons. "I will be right back with your sippy and a snack, ok?" Roman nodded happily, watching his cartoon and drawing in his coloring book. 

"And don't eat your crayons this time." He scolded before sinking out. 

Remus only took a minute. Roman wasn't allowed to be left alone for long when he was regressed. Remus filled Roman's sippy cup full of strawberry juice and grabbed him a small bowl of grapes and sliced apples. 

Roman loved fruit when regressed. 

Remus rose back up just as Roman absentmindedly put a crayon in his mouth as he watched the movie. Remus pulled the crayon out of his mouth and stuck an apple slice in his mouth. Roman jumped and looked at Remus supprised before giggling and munching on his apple slice.

Remus gave Roman the bowl of fruit and his sippy and climbed up on the bed with him. Roman cuddled up close to Remus as he watched his movie.

Eventually, after Roman finished his fruit, he yawned and leand on Remus as he drank from his sippy. Eventually, he fell asleep against Remus.


	2. Virgil's-A-Snoopin

Patton, Roman, and Virgil were sitting on the couch, gushing about Nico. Well, Virgil wouldn't say he was gushing. More like, heavily enthusiastically admiring Thomas' new love interest.

"Ah, I see you are all wasting your time on frivolous endeavors." Logan walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Shut your mouth!" Roman shouted.

"You know you like him as much as we do," Patton said.

Logan flushed, "Falsehood."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Of course you do! We all do!" He said, "But that doesn't matter! What does matters is what is Thomas going to wear on his next date!" He exclaimed happily.

"The next date is going to be more of a casual one, correct?" Logan asked, "Then I believe we should wear something more casual that shows off some of Thomas' interests. That could perhaps be a conversation starter."

"What about a Jack and Sally shirt?" Virgil suggested.

"Just like his pins and stickers!" Roman clapped, "Great idea!"

"Amazing idea, kiddo! But what else should we do? I know we've only had a few dates, but we need to make a good impression!" Pattin insisted. 

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Roman practically bounced. "I have a whole book full of date ideas I made after we met Nico! It has outfit choices, topics of conversation based on his interests, places we could go activities we could do!"

Virgil liked that idea. Having a plan made him feel more comfortable and safe with activities involving other people or the outdoors. "Where is it?"

"In my closet!" Roman said, "it has so many of my ideas in it!"

Virgil nodded, "I'll grab it so we can go through it for ideas," he said before sinking out.

"Ok! Thanks!" Roman said as he sunk out, he then paused, "Maybe I left it on my desk... Nah."

* * *

Virgil rose up in Princy's room and walked over to his closet. Roman had a small shelf in his closet for organization, so he checked there first. 

It wasn't there. 

Oh well, Roman had a big closet, it could be- Was that his MCR shirt! Why the hell did Roman have that!

Virgil just grumbles and sent it to his room as he continued to look for the book. He still couldn't find it so he looked around more, deeper into the closet. He peaked around some of the clothes and noticed something.

He paused and looked at the article of clothing he was currently touching. It was a child's T-shirt. He looked around a bit more. More children's clothes. Pants, shorts, sleepwear.

"Okaaaaaayyyyyyy... That's weird..." Virgil said before choosing to ignore that. Roman's business was his own.

He kept looking around and noticed a small tote and looked inside, looking for the book. He paused. "What... The fuck...?..."

* * *

"Greetings Virgil!" Roman said as Virgil rose back up, "Did you fi-" he paused, paling as he noticed what Virgil was holding.

"Oh! Kiddo! What is that?" Patton asked, making Roman flushed.

"Uuuhhhh... I don't... Know. Roman? What is this," Virgil asked, dumping the contents of the tote on the empty seat of the couch. It contained binkies, sippy cups, children and baby toys, and a bunch of other supplies.

He wasn't trying to 'expose' Roman or anything, but he was confused. He was so confused. 

The others looked at the baby stuff then looked at Roman, equally baffled and confused. Roman just flushed in shame and impressment. 

He wasn't ashamed of his coping mechanism, but the way it was suddenly brought him out and the confused way the others were looking at him just made him feel bad. 

"Uh, Kiddo? Why do you have binkys?" Patton asked. 

"I- uh- Ummm..."

"Or sippy cups or children's toys?" Logan added.

"I- its- I can explain i-"

"Your closet also has a ton of kids' clothes," Virgil informed making the others look at Roman even more confused. 

"I-" His voice cracked. His cheeks were flushed a deep red and he could feel his eyes sting and water. He felt like he was about to cry from embarrassment. "It's nothing..." He croaked. 

The others quickly noticed his embarrassment and the dampening in his eyes. They began to worry and Virgil began to panic. "I-im sorry! I- I shouldn't have said anything or did anything i-"

Roman just snatched the tote from Virgil and put his little gear back in it. "No-" he said, trying to calm down, "No you shouldn't have." Roman sunk back to his room. He was so embarrassed. 

He thought he hid his little gear so well. And now Virgil found it and the others no doubtedly though he was weird.

He tried to wipe his eyes but the tears just came back. He was so embarrassed.

* * *

Virgil panicked, "I fucked up!" He paced around. "I fucked up so badly!"

"No, you didn't kiddo," Patton tried to soothe him. 

Virgil turned to Patton, "I made Roman fucking cry!" He shouted. "I- fuck I made him cry pat! That was his business. That was his business and I snooped and showed it to everyone!" Virgil yelled out, "I should have known better! I messed up so bad!"

"You did," Logan said, making Virgil stress more. Patton hit him in the shoulder, "I mean- Yes, you messed up and snooped in Romans business, but you can always apologize."

"But what if he doesn't want to hear it?" Virgil asked. "That stuff obviously meant a lot to him! But I didn't think about that! I only thought about myself and my own curiosity!"

"It was strange to have those things- ow!" Patton hit Logan's shoulder again.

"We do not know the full story!" Patton said firmly. "And we are going to all apologies to Roman. And if he decides to tell us why he had these things, we will not judge him."

"Why do I have to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong- ow! Patton stop that!"

"We all did something wrong! We questioned Roman and about something that he was clearly uncomfortable with that!" Pattin scolded, "So we are all going to apologize! Alright?"

"A-alright..." Virgil said quietly.

Patton glared at Logan. Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine. I admit that was... Wrong and I do regret my actions..."

Patton nodded, "Good. Let's go apologies."


	3. Roman Gives An Explanation

Roman sat on his bed, hiding underneath his covers as he tried to calm down. He still felt so upset and flustered. Was age regressing weird? Was he weird? Was he wrong?

Was there something wrong with him?

He jumped at a knock on his door. He quickly jumped up and shoved his little gear under his bed. He quickly did his best to clean his face, unsuccessfully, and opened his door.

It was the others, "G-Good evening, everyone!" He tried to act like nothing was wrong. But the tear stains on his cheeks and his ruffled hair quickly gave away how he was feeling.

Patton spoke first, "Could we come in kiddo?" Patton asked. 

Roman really wanted to say know but he felt like he really didn't have a choice. "Yeah, sure..." Roman moved, holding the door open and moved so they could come in. Roman closed his door behind him. "So, what do you guys want?" Roman asked.

"Well," Logan began, "We came here to-"

"I'm so sorry!" Virgil shouted, cutting Logan off. "I should have never snooped in your closet or showed your stuff to everyone! I am so, so, so sorry!" He yelled out nearly in tears. 

"It's ok," Roman said, "I'm sorry...It's fine. I just overreacted and i-"

"No!" Patton insisted, "You shouldn't apologize! You did nothing wrong!" He said, "We are the ones who should apologize!"

Logan nodded, "We saw that you were uncomfortable yet we still insisted. Your private business is yours and yours alone. We should not have pushed you."

Roman flushed. He wasn't used to anyone ever apologizing to him. "It's ok. Really..."

"No," Virgil said. "It's really not, Ro. I snooped in your closet and showed off private things that you didn't want to be shown. And I am so, so sorry."

Roman shifted uncomfortably. "It's ok... Thanks for... apologizing?"

They were quiet for a minute. "Do you-" Logan paused to clear his throat, "Would you be alright with explaining why you had a bunch of children's supplies?"

Roman flushed. "There is... there is a good reason." Roman explained, trying to figure out how to explain. "I-... As creativity I think a lot," He started. "I have ideas and thoughts all the time. It- uhh- It makes it hard to pay attention sometimes," Roman explained.

"So is that why you have a hard time paying attention whenever I try to work with you or inform you of schedule changes?" Logan asked, feeling bad from all the arguments that were started by Roman not paying attention. Roman nodded.

"That's- I never knew that kiddo, I'm so sorry," Patton said, "But what does that have to do with all those children's things?"

"Uh, ok, so my constant thinking makes it hard to focus and sleep..."

"It makes it hard to sleep?" Virgil asked.

Roman nodded, "Yeah. You can't really sleep properly if you constantly thinking." Roman tried to joke. "And, well that can get stressing. Very stressing. It- uh- took me a while to find a way to... cope..."

"Cope?" Virgil asked. "What does coping and baby stuff have to do with each other?"

Logan paused for a second and thought. Then it hit him. "Age regression!" Roman paled as the others looked at Logan, "You are an age regressor!"

"What's that?" Patton asked.

Virgil nodded, also looking confused. "Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind," Logan explained. "For instance, when Roman is regressed he will be in a more childish state of mind, acting like a child, dressing like a child, and thinking like a child. Those things you found, Virgil, is stuff he uses when he is a child state of mind."

"In fact, depending on the age he regresses too, he would likely need or have a caregiver. Someone to makes sure he doesn't hurt himself like in his child-like state." Logan informed, "Roman, how old do you regress, and do you have a caregiver?"

Roman was quiet. They were all rather quiet. "So wait," Virgil began, "When Roman gets really stressed he becomes a kid? Or like? A kid's brain?"

Patton gushed, "Aw! That's cute!"

"Wait-" Virgil paused again, "Then why were there kids clothes in the closet? I dought those would fit you."

Roman blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I sort of shapeshift littler when I feel... small."

"That's so cute!" Patton squealed. "I wanna see little Roman! That sounds so adorable!"

"You never answered me," Logan said, "What is your age range, and do you have a caregiver." He asked.

"Well," Roman started, "My age is usually a bit over a year to about 4 years." He answered, "And yeah... I have someone who watches over me..." The others looked at him like they were expecting an answer. Roman sighed, "Well... My caregiver is... Remus..." He admitted.

The others were quiet for a minute.

_"What?!"_


	4. Meating Little Roman

Roman was currently lounging on Remus' bed as he told him about everything that happened. 

Remus was passed, he offered to kill Virgil, Patton, Logan several different times. Roman constantly denied. "Seriously, Re, it's fine." Roman promised, "It was a big misunderstanding and none of them meant to hurt my feelings." He promised.

Remus huffed and crossed his arms, "fine." He said, "Are you... Going to go see them when you're regressed now?" He asked.

Roman laughed, "Of course not, Re! Your like- the best caretaker!" Roman laughed, "I'm probably going to let them see me little a few times," Roman said, "Patton really wants to meat Lil Roman," he laughed. 

Remus sighed. That was good. He didn't want to share little Roman. "Do they know how to take care of you?" Remus asked.

"I doubt they'll be as good as you," Roman giggled, "But I'm sure it will be fine."

Remus nodded, "Fine," they both laid down in Remus' room and hung out. "I hope you know I'm going to stalk you when you're little with them." 

Roman began laughing.

* * *

Roman was Little. He managed to get himself dressed and grabbed his stuffie. A small worn plush Dragon. 

He quickly and quietly, he sneaked down the hall and to Remus room. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He looked inside and Re wasn't there. 

Roman pouted. Re must have been busy. When Re was busy he was supposed to stay in his room and watch cartoons or draw till he gets back. But he didn't want to. He wanted to play with Re.

But it was a rule that Re-re had so he started going back to his room. He sucked his thumb as he wandered back to his room. He wanted his binky. 

He was almost to his room when there was a sound. He didn't know what it was but it scared him. He jumped and looked around. Coming up the stairs, frozen and staring at him, was Patton.

He liked Patton right?

He gave Patton a little wave, "Hi."

Patton squealed, "Oh my goodness! You are soooooo cute!" He ran over and picked Roman up. Roman squirmed, he didn't want up right now. "You are so adorable! O.m.g! I've got to show Virgil!"

He went back down the stairs, "Oh, Patton your back, did you grab the-" Virgil looked up from his phone and paused. "Roman?"

"Isn't he cute!" Patton gushed. "Say hi, Ro." Roman shyly waved at Virgil. Patton cooed. "Isn't he adorable!"

Virgil came closer and got a better look at the little Roman, "I have to admit, he is a little cute." He poked Roman cheek, making Roman giggle.

"Summon Lo! He needs to see this cutie pie!" Patton squealed. He was so excited to see little Roman.

Virgil summoned Logan, who appeared to be reading. "Virgil, I am busy. What on earth do you- Roman is a toddler." He said bluntly, noticing the small boy in Patton's arms. 

"Come here Lo! Come look at this adorable little boy!" Patton bounced. 

Roman wasn't feeling very well. He was crowded by a bunch of big people he's never been little around before, He was being crowded, he didn't want to be held, and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Roman, are you ok, Kiddo?" Patton asked.

Roman pulled his dragon plush up close to him and started to cry. "Oh! Oh no! It's ok kiddo!" Patton panicked and started to bounce Roman and trying to soothe him. It wasn't working. He just started crying harder. "Oh no, Oh no. Logan, your smart, what am I doing wrong?"

"I don't know! I don't deal with kids!"

"Put him down!" Virgil suggested, "Maybe he doesn't want to be held?"

Patton placed Roman down on the couch. Roman eventually stopped crying, and just whimpered as he sat on the couch, clutching his stuffed dragon. He wanted Re-Re.

He started to tear up again, he wanted Re-Re!

Virgil nealed down to him, "Hey Ro," He said calmly, "Are you okay?" He asked. Roman shook his head, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Roman thought about it. He didn't want to tell them. They didn't like Re and Re is busy and he didn't want to Bother Re right now. Roman shook his head.

Virgil nodded, "That's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Is there anything you want to do?" He asked. 

Roman absentmindedly stuck his thumb in his mouth and pointed at the Tv. "You want to watch tv?" Virgil asked. Roman nodded. "Alright, we can do that. Is there anything else you want to do?" Virgil asked.

Roman pulled his thumb out of his mouth and quietly asked, "Color?" 

"You want to color?" Virgil asked, and Roman nodded. "Alright, I'll turn on some cartoons and get you some paper and crayons, Ok?" Virgil said, summoning a washcloth and cleaned the tears off of Roman's face. Roman smiled around his thumb and nodded, giggling at the feeling of the washcloth on his face.

Virgil turned on the Tv and summoned a box of crayons and some paper. "Here you go," Virgil said handing the drawing supplies, "Let me know if there is anything else you need, alright?" Virgil asked.

Roman nodded and smiled. "Thank you." He said quietly. 

Virgil nodded, "Yore welcome, Ro."

* * *

"How did you do that?" Patton asked astounded as they quietly talked in the kitchen. 

"I don't know! He just looked upset and asked him what he wanted!" Virgil quietly shouted back, "I just wanted him to stop looking upset!"

"Well you were good at it," Logan said, "You should watch Roman when Remus is unable to," Logan suggested.

Virgil looked confused, "Like be his secondary caregiver or something?" He asked, "No fucking way. The only way I knew what to do is because I asked. I would never, ever make a good caregiver. Ever."


	5. Remus' Very Specific Instructions On How To Care For Roman

Remus laughed as he came back from the imagination, dripping with blood. 

Burning a village down and killing all the survivors was always a fun task. He was planing on bothering Janus next, but as he stepped out into the hall he heard the familiar sound of Sofia the First playing on the TV downstairs. It was one of Roman's things to watch when little. 

Silently he shapeshifted into a small octopus and climbed the ceiling and slithered into the living room. Roman was sitting on the floor, coloring and watching Tv while the others were in the kitchen.

He wanted to hiss.

Who in their right mind would leave Roman alone!? Roman doesn't like being alone when little! Even he was smart enough to realize that the first few times Roman regressed. They haven't even gotten him a snack or his sippy yet!

Roman must have regressed and noticed he wasn't home and he went to the others instead. 

He ignored how upset that made him. 

Then Roman started to put one of his crayons in his mouth. Roman liked chewing on things when he was younger, so Remus always made sure he had a binky or chewing stim toy on him to chew on.

Quietly he summoned one of Roman's favorite pacifiers and dropped it down in front of him.

Roman jumped and looked around confused. Upon finding nothing he grabbed the binky and happily put it in his mouth. 

After a few minutes, Roman looked around. It was clear he wanted something but Roman had a hard time asking for things sometimes. 

Remus sneakily threw a coin at Virgil back. Virgil jumped and looked around before finally noticing that Roman was looking at him. "Hey, Ro, do you need something?" Virgil asked, as he walked over to roman and nealed down so he was closer to his height. 

Roman look nervous. He was always rather shy when interacting with new People when regressed. "It's ok," Virgil soothed, "Now let's see... Are you thirsty?" Roman shrugged, "Alright, how about hungry?" Roman nodded. "Ok, it's not quite dinner time yet so give me a minute and I'll get you a snack, ok?" Roman smiled and nodded then Virgil went back into the kitchen, audibly asking the others what to give Roman.

Remus hated to say it but he wasn't that bad with Roman. 

Eventually, Virgil came back with a bowl of chocolate pudding. That wouldn't do. Roman's stomach was sensitive to things high in sugars when regressed, and chocolate pudding was defiantly a sugary snack. Natural sugars like in fruit or sugar-free pudding would, but he doubted they knew this. 

Remus snatched the pudding with a tentacle just as Virgil was handing it to Roman. Virgil screeched and jumped back and Roman squeaked in shock. The others rushed in at the sound and Roman looked up before clapping and squealing happily around his binky. "Re!"

Roman has seen Remus as an octopus plenty of times, he always found it hilarious. 

"Remus what the hell!" Virgil screeched as the others helped him off the ground. 

"First of all," Remus began, "Don't sware around Roman. At all." He said sternly before shifting back into a human and letting himself fall back to the floor with a thud. Roman laughed, knowing by now that that would no hurt his brother. "And second of all," Remus snapped his head up with a sickening crack, "You can't give Roman snacks that are high in sugar, they make him sick when little. Like really sick. Vomit, diarrhea, stomach achs. the full package."

He picked himself up. "Oh- Uhh... Ok, thanks?" Virgil said awkwardly. 

"Then what can we give him?" Patton asked.

"Anything low in sugars, anything with natural sugars like fruit, things with sugar-free substitutes, and sugarfree things," Remus said. "Hey, Ro-Ro, you want me to go get you a snack?" Remus asked.

"Pease!" Roman said.

"Peas?" Logan questioned.

Remus laughed, "No you nerd, he was saying please." Logan looked a bit embarrassed, "Alright, little prince. I will be right back with your snack and sippy. Use your binky and don't eat your crayons."

The others looked confused, "What???"

Roman just nodded and happily chewed on his binky while watching his show. The others followed Remus into the kitchen. "I am Roman _primary_ caregiver," Remus said, "I know almost everything there is to know about watching Roman. And if you idiots are going to be watching him every once in a while, I might as well show you how to not fuck it up."

Remus grabbed a bowl and filled it with sugar-free chocolate pudding and banana slices, "Now, emo, Roman seemed to like you the most so I need you to pay extra close attention,"

"Wait a minute I didn't sine up for this-"

"Shut up you don't have a choice." Remus laughed at the shocked and angry look on Virgil's face. Remus leaned back to peek into the living room, checking on roman, before he continued. "Roman likes Fruit, he likes sweeter fruits preferably. Never mix his frit with chocolate except for bananas. He loves bananas and chocolate."

  
"He is also not allowed to have ice cream. Ever. He hates sugar-free ice cream and he will always try to bargain for regular, even though it makes him sick. Instead, give him sugar-free frozen yogurt or sherbert, he likes those. If you give him sherbert mix fruit into it. He loves that."

Remus summoned Roman's sippy cup. I was red and sparkly and had a shiny gold crown on the base. "This is his favorite sippy cup. He loves this thing but I have to replace the chewy nib every once in a while because he likes to chew in it and eventually breaks it. If he does thin in your care replace it fast because he will feel bad and cry."

He started filling the sippy with sugar-free strawberry juice, "His sugar sensitivity is really the only dietary restriction he has. His favorite drink is strawberry juice or warm milk with honey and cinnamon. But he only gets the warm milk if he's getting for bed or you're trying to put him down for a nap. Other than that he likes most fruity juices. Except for grape."

He looked at all of them and spoke firmly, "Never, ever give him grape juice. He will throw a tantrum. He will spit it out back at you and throw his sippy at you. And he won't stop until you get him something else. I don't know why. He just hates grape juice."

He tightened the sippy cup and summoned a baby spoon for the pudding, "Roman is usually only enough to where he can feed himself but he gets really embarrassed if he makes any messes and he will try and clean it up himself. Be very gentle when cleaning up messes and let him help you as long as it isn't glass or he will feel bad." 

He walked into the living room and handed Roman the pudding and sippy cup, "Here you go, Little prince!"

Roman smiled up at him, "Tanks!" Roman started eating his snack happily. 

"That's the basics of his preference for snacks and drinks. He also louses his binky really easily so I usually clip it to his shirt." Remus said, "If he loses it he won't notice it and go to chew the next thing in hand. He'll suck or chew his thumb, his toys, his crayons, that's why it's always important to have a teathing toy or spare binky around. But that seems to be enough for now." He looked over at the others who were just stirring at him.

"I am impressed that you can remember all of that. And with the fact, you organized his dietary restriction and worked around it." Logan said.

Patton nodded, "That was a lot. Did you get all of that kiddo?" Patton asked Virgil. 

"I- Uh- No sugar, likes fruit, don't mix fruit with chocolate, no ice cream, don't leave him alone, help him clean up messes, make sure to have a binky in case he loses his, and never give him grape juice," Virgil said as much as he could remember in panic. 

Remus nodded, "Good enough. But remember," Remus grinned and his eyes darkened with blood lust, making the other shiver in fear, "You mess up or make him cry and I will end you." He suddenly brightened up as he turned to Roman, "Do you want me to draw with you?"

"Yeah!"

The others watched, frightened, as Remus laid on the ground and started to color and talk with Roman. Virgil was starting to regret his recent life choices putting him in this position. 


	6. Playing Pretend?

Remus pouted from the top of the stairs. His little prince was hanging out with the others again. It only happened a few times this month so far, but he couldn't help his insides from churning uncomfortably every time it happened. He didn't like it. Maybe he should ask Roman to stop...

No. That's not happening. 

Roman liked spending time with Virgil too much...

...

That made his insides churn again.

He didn't like this...

"Well, someone's /not/ jealous." Remus jumped and looked up at Janus, who sat next to Remus at the top of that stairs.

"Hello snake but," Remus treated, lacking his usual enthusiasm. "What are you on about now?"

Janus looked at him concerned for a second before straightening his back, "It appears your /totally not/ jealous of Roman playing kiddy pretend with the others instead of you."

Remus gasped, offended, "I'm not offended- wait." He paused, thinking over Janus' words. "What do you mean 'kiddy pretend'?" Remus asked.

"Well, that's what it is, isn't it?" Janus asked. "He's just, pretending to be a kid, right?"

"No," Remus said, "That's not at all how that works."

Janus shrugged, "Whatever it is, it's weird." He said, "Why would anyone choose to do this? Isn't it weird?"

Remus bit his lip, feeling rather self-conscious. Wich was a new feeling. He's never felt bad about who he was before. This was even worse than the 'jealousy'. "That's not how that works!" He said. "And even if it was you should know better than to judge it! You're always going off about your stupid fucking self-care! This is self-care for M-Roman! It's a legitimate coping mechanism to deal with stress and shit!" Remus said, "And even if he was just pretending, which he is not, age dreaming is no less of a coping mechanism."

"We take this very seriously and it's important to us. Roman and I went through a long list of ideas and this was the only one that made us feel better and you would love this idea if you know about some of the other ways of coping I tried." Remus said. "So it's not just 'kiddy pretend' or whatever." 

Janus was starring at him. The others who overheard were starring at him. Roman was emersed in his playing and seemed to be the only one who wasn't starring at him. "What?" Remus asked, That dreaded feeling of self-consciousness returning. It made him feel gross. In a bad way, and not a way he usually liked. 

"You /don't/ regress too. Don't you?" Janus asked. Remus froze and his face flushed in embarrassment, which was another new thing he was growing to hate. The others looked shocked and Janus felt stunned. Remus had never seemed to feel embarrassed in the almost 30 years he had known him. He just embarrassed Remus. "Remus, I-" Remus just sunk out, presumably to his room. 

"We- We all saw that right?" Virgil asked, "And heard that? That wasn't just me was that?"

Patton looked just as stunned as Janus felt, "I didn't know that Remus could get embarrassed..."

"It completely goes against his nature," Logan commented, "It almost felt... unnatural..."

"I made Remus feel ashamed of himself..." Janus said, in dawning horror.

* * *

Remus paced around his room. The feeling in his chest hadn't gone away yet. He still felt so... nasty. But not in the ways he loved. He always knew he was nasty, violent, bad, gross, and much more but this was the first time he has ever felt bad about something about himself. 

He didn't like it.

It made him feel bad about himself.

Is this what Roman had to go through every day? Worrying about what others thought about him and trying to shape himself to their molds? No wonder why he regressed! He probably didn't deal with these thoughts when little! And Remus sure as hell didn't want to deal with them.

But there was no way he was going to be regressing any time soon. He still felt... bad... about himself. 

Wich was a feeling that really there him for a loop. 

Maybe he should try finding another coping mechanism for his never-ending thoughts. But he wasn't allowed to try looking for more by himself after Roman had caught him trying out his new 'coping mechanism'. It really freaked Roman out and made him cry so he stopped. He never understood it it was just a little blood!

...

Remus wasn't aloud near sharp objects unsupervised for a few weeks after that. 

But whatever! He wasn't a baby! Rules were made for kids who didn't know better! And he was a big boy! He didn't need to follow any of Roman's rules! He could do things on his own!

* * *

Roman was mad. Very mad.

Mad at Janus. 

He had become big again and everyone filled him in on what happened while he was regressed and he nearly attacked Janus there on the spot. 

The only thing that stopped him was Virgil grabbing him as he lunged at Janus. "What the fuck!" He paced angrily. "He's your Friend! How did you fuck up enough to make Remus feel bad about himself!" Janus just looked down in shame. 

"Ro, calm down,"

"I can't," Roman said, "I'm just- He just-" He groaned in frustration and sat down at the kitchen table and let his head hit that table. after a moment of silence, Roman glared back up at Janus, "You better make this up to him, you snake."

Janus nodded, "I will, I swear." He gave a rare truth.

* * *

Remus had managed to get himself into a predicament. He tried his best but the stress of the situation had made him little.

He tried to be big but it wasn't working. He still felt bad, but now the details were fuzzy and he wanted a nap. He opened his closet and managed to grab a pair of Pajamas from the tall hangers. It was his fuzzy octopus onesie that Roman made for him. It gave him 8 arms and everything!

once he was dressed he had to find Roman. That was the first rule. Whenever he became small, he had to go find his caregiver. 

And besides, he still felt bad and wanted Roman cuddles anyway.


	7. How To Care For Remus

Remus grabbed his blanky and octopus plush and wandered out of his room in search of Roman. The first place he checked was Roman's room, but Roman wasn't there...

Oh! Right! He was downstairs!

Remus walked over to the stairs and sat down on the top step before scooting down the stairs. He had to be careful because he was good at falling down the stairs when little. 

When he got downstairs he looked around confused, no one was there. Then there were voices from the kitchen. They must have gone in there!

He peeked around the corner. The adults were talking and Pat was making dinner. And their Roman was! Standing by Virgil!

Remus ran in there and clung to Roman's leg.

Roman jumped and looked down as everyone stared. "Is a little octopus escape from his aquarium?" Roman asked playfully. Remus giggled and looked up, his messy har brushed into his eyes. He then reached up and made grabby hands at Roman. Roman picked Remus up and moved Remus' blanket so it was covering him while he clutched onto his stuffed octopus. 

"Is that what you wanted, Little Kraken?" Roman asked. Remus nodded and snuggled up closer to Roman, yawning. "Is my little sea monster tired?" Remus giggled. "Do you want to lay down for a nap now, or would you like your sippy cup?" Remus squealed at the second option. "Alright, I'll get you your sippy," Roman said, "Do you want some honey milk?" Remus nodded. "Alright, little Kraken, give me just a moment." Roman handed Remus to Virgil, who then snapped out of his shock and tried to protest but Roman just ignored him.

Virgil awkwardly held Remus as Roman grabbed Remus a bottle. Remus didn't seem to mind, he just cuddled up close to Virgil and sucked on his thumb. "He's- Uh, smaller than you were," Virgil commented as he lightly bounced Remus.

Roman nodded, "He is usually younger than me. At least by a bit. But he usually regresses younger when he is upset." He side-eyed Janus, who looked even more guilty. "But when Remus is younger he prefers bottles. He doesn't really need them, but he just prefers them when he's younger." Roman said. 

Logan tilted his head, confused, "Why are you informing us this?" He askes. 

"Sometimes me and Remus regress at the same time," Roman said. "It doesn't happen that often, mostly because one of us tries to stay big so we can have a caregiver," Roman said.

Logan nodded, "Ah, I understand. Thank you."

"Do you and Remus like to regress together?" Patton asked.

Roman nodded, "The few times we have regressed together were amazing," He said, fondly, "Regressing is so much better when you have someone to have a playdate with."

The others looked at each other, "Is there anything else we need to know about watching Remus?" Patton asked.

"And is it as complicated as the instructions Remus gave to me?" Virgil deadpanned. 

Roman laughed, "No, No. Remus is a tad bit overprotective when I'm little." Roman explained, "Nothing wrong with that. I kind of like being coddled when I'm little. But there are a few things you need to know." He said, "When Remus is littler he gets a bottle and needed help to be fed. He will just make a mess. Remus is also practically non-verbal. He talks a bit when he's feeling older, but tends to be quiet. You have to always keep an eye on him. He is still Remus after all. He will cause trouble," Roman finished making the bottle and took the nearly sleeping toddler from Virgil, giving him the bottle. "But he is a very good kid if you give him enough entertainment and attention," Roman said. 

"Is that everything?" Virgil asked. Roman nodded and shrugged, "Is there anything he likes to eat or snack on? is there anything he can't eat?"

Roman thought for a minute, "He doesn't like pares." Roman said, "There to squishy- And- Oh! He hates the texture of mashed potatoes! But he will pretty much eat anything you give him. He prefers sweet tea or fruit punch. He doesn't like orange juice. He thinks it's too sour." Roman thought, "Oh! Yeah! He doesn't like citrus fruit! He's sensitive to it!" Roman said. 

Virgil nodded, "And that's everything?"

Roman nodded, "He really isn't a picky kid." He looked down at Remus who was properly asleep by this point. Roman brushed the hair out of Remus' face and kissed his forehead. He really was a sweet kid. 


	8. Virgil? Good with kids? Never!

Remus hid under his blankets in his room. He was little and he wanted Roman, but Roman was in the imagination working. That was fine. It was fine! He could take care of himself! He didn't feel too small at the moment.

Remus tried to take a nap, hoping that once he woke up he was either big again or Roman was back. But after a while of tossing and turning he pushed off the blankets. He wasn't sleepy at all. Maybe he could play with some of his toys?

He opened his closet and looked around before looking up. He forgot that he hid most of his little gear on the top shelf of his closet... 

Remus huffed grumpily. He was bored, lonely, and he missed Roman. 

He knew that the others didn't like him but maybe they would let him watch tv?

He grabbed his blanky and wandered down the stairs carefully, almost tripping on his blanket a few times as he did so.

Virgil was on the couch and he looked like he was the only one here. He was good enough. Remus wondered over to Virgil and tugged on his pants leg.

Virgil jumped in shock, knocking Remus over on accident. He didn't mean to but the sudden movement scared Remus, along with falling on the floor. "What that fu- Remus?" Virgil looked down at the small boy, shocked. He wasn't expecting this. Remus just looked up at him with a pout and big watery eyes. Virgil panicked. "Oh, no no no! It's alright! I'm sorry," Virgil hopped off the couch and nealed down to Remus' height. 

Remus just sniffled and rubbed his eye. "Are you alright?" Virgil asked, Heasitently Remus, nodded. "That's good. I'm sorry." Virgil apologized, feeling like crap for almost making little Remus cry. "Is there anything you need?" Virgil asked, "To help you feel better?" He added. 

Remus thought a moment. He didn't want to push his luck but Virgil was being so nice to him, and he really just wanted some comfort. Hesitantly he reached his arms out and made grabby hands at Virgil. Virgil smiled and picked him up, bouncing him lightly as he stood. "There you go," He soothed, "Is that better, you little menace?" Remus giggled and hugged close to Virgil. "Now, how about we get you a snack and a sippy and get you some toys?" Virgil asked. Remus happily nodded in agreement.

Virgil shifted Remus onto his hip and held him close as he went into the kitchen to get Remus a snack. He didn't want to give Remus any sugar because he didn't know if he could handle the kid on a sugar rush, so he settled for a bowl of goldfish. He didn't know what Remus would drink out of or where he kept his little gear, so he just summoned a sippy cup for him. It was a little clear sippy cup with a green lid and handles and it had a green octopus design curling around the clear base. 

Remus seemed to like it as he instantly reached and wined for it. "I still have to put juice in it, silly," Virgil said before filling the cup up with frit juice. He then handed it to Remus who happily drank from the cup. Virgil took Remus into the living room and sat him down with his juice and goldfish before summoning an array of children's toys and a few coloring books. He then flicked on the tv to a random children's network and sat back down on the couch. 

He watched Remus play happily for a few minutes before looking down at his phone. He regularly looked up at Remus to make sure he was ok but Remus seemed to be having a great time.

* * *

Roman poped his back as he arrived back from the imagination. That role really had it out for him. He stretched for a bit before plopping down at his deal and writing down all the ideas for Thomas that he had thought up while venturing in the imagination. 

There were a few and he did his best to workshop them and add more detail before finally sending it off to Logan with a flick of his wrist. If Logan thought any of the ideas could fit into Thomas' schedule and were actually doable and logical he would send it back with the chosen ideas highlighted. He would also ad a bunch of sticky notes with ideas or things he had questions about with every idea. After that, they would come together for a face to face meeting and work on the ideas together. 

It was a neat little system that they had sorted out together that worked remarkably well. Most of the time.

He stretched a bit as he got out of his charge. He was starting to get rather hungry so he made his way downstairs. He paused once he got to the bottom of the stairs. Remus was little and sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by toys and crayons, having fallen asleep onto a coloring book and his blanket wrapped over at him. 

"Oh hey Ro," Virgil said quietly from the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Roman said carefully avoiding the toys as he walked over to the couch. "I see Remus had fun. Was he good?" He said.

Virgil shrugged, "Yeah, he was an angel, honestly." He said, "He threw something at me once to get my attention but I told him he could only throw soft things if he needed something and I was distracted." Virgil said, pointing at a small pile of foam blocks by Remus. "But yeah, he was good."

Roman was quiet for a second. "Ro?" Virgil asked.

Roman laughed quietly, "You are-" He giggled, "Surprisingly good at this." Roman said. 

"W-What? No! I just- luck is all!" Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, "Really I- uh- It's nothing!" He insisted. 

Roman laughed, "Fine, I just think you would make an amazing caregiver," 

"What! No!" Virgil protested and Roman laughed. "I'd be horrible! I would mess up so badly!" 

"Well you're good with me and Remus," Virgil couldn't find a protest to that. 


	9. Logan, Patton, And Janus attempt to babysit. How Log Do You Think They Have Until Everything Goes Wrong?

"No."

"But come on!"

" _No_."

"Please!"

"I said _no!"_

Roman and Remus pouted, "Why not?" Roman asked. 

Virgil sighed, "I just cant." He said. "I would just mess up! That's way too much responsibility."

For the last 30 minutes, Roman and Remus have been trying to convince Virgil to become their secondary caregiver. They somehow convinced themselves into believing that Virgil would be the perfect caregiver, and Virgil couldn't agree less.

"Come on!" Roman complained, overdramatically, "You would be perfect!"

"Yeah!" Remus butted in, shoving Roman, "I never thought that anyone but Prince lame-ass could handle me! But you're great!" He insisted.

Virgil backed away a bit, trying to put space between him and the twins. "Come on guys! Why me! Why not- Why not Patton!" He suggested, "He's the dad type! He would be a great caregiver!"

The twins looked at each other and cringed, "Ehhhhh..."

"What?" Virgil asked, "What's wrong with Patton?"

"Patton's sweet but-" Roman hesitated, "He is just a _we_ bit-"

"He's pushy," Remus said bluntly.

"Re!" Roman hissed.

"What!" Remus yelled back, "It's true! He might mean well but he's overexcited and pushy." Remus said. "He's not good at listening, he's just-" Remus waved his arms vaguely, "You know what I mean?"

Roman nodded in understanding and Virgil just stared on in confusion, "Uh... Sure... But- But what about Logan!?" He asked.

The twins looked at each other again. "Uuhhh... The nerd it cool and all," Remus said, "But when were little we like affection, and that's not exactly his thing."

Virgil ran his hand through his hair, "Uh- Janus???"

The twins looked at him like he was stupid, "Yeah. No." Roman said.

"Fair. Ok. What about- uh-" Virgil though, grasping at straws. "T-Thomas??" He suggested.

" "No." "

Virgil sighed, "There's got to be something."

Roman sighed. "No... It's alright." He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Virgil's heart broke at that. "Will you at least think about it?" He asked.

"I-" Virgil froze. He wanted to say no. It's not that he didn't want to watch them. He loved watching them. He adored watching them! He just thought that they would be happier with someone else. 

He would only end up messing up or hurting them. 

He was so sure he was going to end up messing up...

That's the last thing he wanted to do...

Roman sighed when he got no answer, "It's fine." He said, "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to." 

He started to sink out, Remus following him, glairing at Virgil for making Roman upset. He didn't want to think about it but it hurt him just as much as Roman. He really liked it when Virgil took care of him...

"Wait!-" Virgil yelled out, making them freeze. "How about- Why don't- What if-"

"Spit it out emo," Remus said.

"What if... How about you guys let one of the others watch you. And if... If you don't like how any of the others take care of you then I'll be your caregiver." Virgil said.

Roman looked confused, "Why?" He asked.

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I just... I love taking care of you guys," he admitted, "I just want to make sure that you guys are sure that you want me to be the one to watch you."

Roman and Remus looked at each other. They were sure that this was what they wanted but Virgil looked so nervous and hesitant. He was anxiety after all. They should have expected this. "Alright," Remus said, "But I don't think they can take care of us individually," he said, "But I have an idea."

* * *

Logan, Patton, and Janus set up the living room. They were going to watch Roman and Remus while they were both little. Roman and Remus explained what they were doing and they all agreed. 

Patton was excited as he set up the living room. He set up some toys and stuffed animals while Logan child proofed anything he thought might be a danger. Janus was setting up the snacks and getting the twins' sippy cups ready.

"Are you ready?" Virgil asked from the other room.

"I believe so, Kiddo!" Patton answered excitedly.

Virgil walked in holding the twin's hands. Roman was a little bit younger than Remus today, but they couldn't tell by how much. They were dressed in little matching outfits, Roman a white pair of shorts and a Red T-shirt and Remus had a black pair of shorts and a green T-shirt. 

Virgil nealed down to their hight, "Ok, Patton, Logan, and Janus are watching you today, ok?" He said.

Remus nodded confidently and Roman just sucked on his thumb. Virgil pulled his thumb out of his mouth gently and replaced it with a pacifier. "Remus, make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble, ok?" Virgil said.

Remus nodded excitedly, "Ok!" He gave a rare verbal response.

"Virgil, it will be fine," Logan said. "There will be three of us to watch them. We will make sure nothing bad happens to them."

Virgil sighed, anxiously. "Alright. Alright. Your aloud to ask for me whenever you want. Alright?" Virgil said to the boys. "If you start to feel tired or uncomfortable you're allowed to ask one of the others to summon me, alright?" Roman and Remus nodded. "Alright," Virgil stood up and looked at the others, "Summon me if they need anything. Alright?" Virgil said. 

Patton nodded. "Alrighty kiddo! How about you go and relax? We can take care of things from here." Virgil nodded and hesitantly left.

Remus and Roman quietly moved over to some of the toys and started playing together. "Look at them! There little angles!" Patton cooed. 

Janus nodded, "They do seem rather well behaved," He commented, "I don't know what Virgil was panicking about." 

Logan nodded, "This should be a figurative piece of cake."

Roman and Remus looked at each other and smiled. 


	10. Remus! No! *ZAP*

Roman and Remus looked at each other as the adults were talking. Playing with toys was nice and all but they were getting bored. They looked up at the grown-ups before looking at each other. Silently they got up and went in different directions.

They wanted to play hide and seek. 

"Uh, Patton," Janus said.

Patton looked at him confused, "Yeah, Janus?" Janus just pointed to where the twins once were, pointing out how they were no longer there. 

"Where did they go?" Logan asked.

"I don't know!" Patton said as he started searching, "We were only looking away for a second!" They all were searching around the living room in a panic. 

"What the hell?" Logan yelped out as he grabbed Roman out from behind the couch. "How did you get behind there?"

Roman just giggled and kicked his legs. Logan sighed, "Where is your brother?" Roman held his finger to his mouth as he giggled. "Roman, this is not funny. Were if your brother?" Roman continued to remain silent. 

He looked at the others for help and they just shrugged as they continued looking for Remus. Logan sighed and moved over to the stairs and sat Roman down. Roman looked confused and moved to stand up but Logan sat him back down. "No. You're in time out."

Roman looked up at him shocked. He tried to get up once more but Logan just sat him back down. "No. You are in trouble." Roman looked up at him with a pout and wet eyes. "No. You're not getting out that easily. You're not allowed to get up until you tell us where your brother is." Roman pouted and begun to tear up as he pointed at the kitchen. 

Janus immediately went into the kitchen and spotted Remus about to stick a fork into a light socket. Janus quickly snatched him up and took the fork away from him. 

Remus squirmed and wined, trying to get away from Janus. Janus just sighed and took him back into the living room.

Remus immediately wiggled out of Janus' grasp when he spotted Roman, sitting on the stairs, on the verge of tears. He ran over and gave Roman a hug. Roman just cried a bit and pointed at Logan. "Roman," He sighed, "It was just time out. You weren't even there for a minute- ow!" Logan yelped as Remus kicked him in the shins. 

Patton scooped Remus up and moved him away from Logan. "Remus! No! Apologise!" Remus just sat there quietly, glairing at Logan."Remus." Patton said firmly. Remus huffed and opened and closed his mouth for a moment. He just settled for folding his arms and glaring at Logan. Patton sighed, "I guess you don't speak that much. Fine, just don't do it again." He said, setting Remus down.

Remus ran towards Roman and gave him another hug as Roman crocodile tears dried up. "How about we get snacks!" Janus suggested. The twins looked up at him at that. 

Logan nodded, "Yes! That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Logan said, grabbing the snacks that Janus had prepared. In a small red bowl were some grapes and the greed bowl had some crackers. 

Roman held his bowl and took out his binky and happily popped a grape in his mouth. 

Remus happily munched on his crackers before he got an idea. He grabbed one of his crackers and shoved it into Roman's mouth. 

Roman looked confused but munched on the cracker. After a moment he grabbed a grape and put it in Remus' mouth, smashing it a little as he did so.

"Aw!" Patton cooed, "There sharing! That's so cute!"

"We better make sure they don't share their drinks." Logan deadpanned.

"Why?" Janus asked.

"Roman is sensitive to sugars when little. He can't have any artificial sugar. Remus sippy is filled with sweetened tea." Logan informed. Janus looked confused but nodded. 

While the kids were eating their snacks, Patton switched on a Disney movie. Their attention was eventually drawn from their snacks to the movie. They grabbed their snacks and sat in from of the tv and watched the movie. Patton then handed them their sippy cups. Roman a little red one with a glittery crown and Remus had a mirky green one with a sea monster.

Patton sighed as he looked over at the twins, "See?" He whispered to the others, "Easy!"

* * *

It was in fact, very not Easy. 

They lost control very fast. 

One minute the twins were watching the TV and eating their snacks, and the next, as the movie ended, everything developed into chaos. 

Remus was running around, jumping on the couches and jumping around the room wildly. 

Roman was building a castle out of blocks but started to cry when Patton accidentally knocked it over while chasing Remus.

How the hell could Virgil handle them by himself! There were three adults yet no one could control the situation. 

Roman spit out his binky as he cried, "Vi-Vi!" He cried. 

Immediately Virgil showed up as if he was summoned. It was clear that he was listening and waiting for if something went wrong. 

Virgil quietly hushed Roman and bounced him as he picked him up. "It's ok," he soothed, "It's ok..."

"Sorry..." Patton said meekly. 

"It's ok," Virgil said. "I should have said something or gave you some instructions or-"

"Remus! No!"

A large zapping sound and a flash of light came from the kitchen. Patton and Virgil were quick to the kitchen. 

Remus was sitting by an electrical outlet with a fork in hand. His hair was smoking and singed and was sticking up in every different direction. 

His hand holding the fork had a nasty electrical burn that traveled up his arm a bit. His eyes were wide and he looked (ha) shocked. 

"Owie." He said bluntly. He looked down at the fork before smirking and pushing it towards the socket again.

"Remus." Remus gasped and dropped the fork, looking up at Virgil who he just realized was there. He quickly grabbed the fork and hid it behind his back.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He insisted. 

Virgil sighed with a fond smile. "You're not in trouble, gremlin." He said, "Come here," Remus dropped his fork and ran over to Virgil. "Let me see your hands." Remus looked down at his hands before holding them up and showing Virgil.

Roman wined, thinking his brother was hurt.

Well, he was but he was also Remus which meant he was just fine.

"Well, your hands look pretty bad. They're probably going to scar." Virgil said. "Logan, can you clean and bandage his hands?" Virgil asked.

"Of course," Logan said, grabbing the first aid kit. Logan got close to Remus and Remus hissed at Logan.

"Remus," Virgil said, "Let Logan bandage your arm, please."

Remus huffed but let Logan clean his arm. "How are you so good at this?" Janus asked, "How do you get them to listen?"

Virgil shrugged, "They're really not that bad, you just have to know how to keep them entertained and listen to them." He shrugged. "Other than that I'm not too sure. I just... Know what to do?" He sighed, "I never thought I would be good at this but apparently," He shrugged and gestured to the now calm Roman and Remus who was patiently getting his arm bandaged.

"I guess I'm better at then than I thought."


End file.
